Gajevy Week 2015
by mulamegs
Summary: A collection of T rated one-shots for Gajevy week. Day 1: Cooking. Day 2: Nursing. Day 3: Lipstick. Day 4: Daydreams. Day 5: Metallicana. Day 6: Singing. Day 7: AU. Bonus Day: Masquerade.
1. Day 1: Cooking: A Softer Side

_**SUPRISE! I'm doing Gajevy week hehehehehehe. I actually forgot to mention that in my recent update of "College Life", so my bad you guys. Here is Day 1 of Gajevy week: Cooking. Or more like baking...I didn't have that great of an idea for this one so sorry it's lame. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Levy carefully coiled the baby pink frosting on top of the cupcake- her eyes deeply focused on her swirling motion of her wrist.

"Ah! Gajeel!" She screamed in sheer terror when he abruptly, and out of nowhere, came up to squeeze her ass. Her frosting went flying all over the counter and lazily across the cupcake. "This one was going to be perfect too!" She whined.

But he only responded with his signature toothy grin. "Gihihi.."

"Gajeel, it's not funny. I have to finish all of these cupcakes in like two hours for Lucy's baby shower!"

He stuck a finger down to the cupcake with the wretched frosting job and pulled up a glob of frosting with his finger.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed, her voice pitching to a squeak. She had her hands balled up into fists with them firmly placed on her curvy hips.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back before sticking his finger into his mouth to lick off the icing.

"I was working on that!"

"It's messed up anyway!"

"UGhgh!" She grumbled, rolling her eyes and turning back around to her smeared work of art. She gave a long, exasperated sigh as she stared down at the cupcake that looked like it was decorated by a preschooler. "You might as well eat it now..." She surrendered, sliding the cupcake over to him.

He glared down at it then back over at her. Her hazel eyes concentrated on the frosting as it circles around the perimeter of the petite cake. He sighed heavily and stepped over to grab a plastic bag. He filled it up with the pink frosting and cut off the tip. Grabbing a cupcake, he mimicked her swirling movements.

Levy paused, noticing his helping presence beside her.

"What are you doing?" He said, still concentrated on the cupcake. "Don't you have fifty more cupcakes to frost?" He glanced over at her and set the finished cupcake aside.

A soft smile gradually grows on her face "There is a good side in you, isn't there?..." Levy added, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

Gajeel grumbled as he grabbed another cupcake, starting to frost it.

She leaned her head on his muscular arm. "You're such a softie, Gajeel."

He sighed, the corners of his mouth lifting up ever so slightly, enough for her not to notice. "Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

_**Twas very short, I apologize. But stay tuned for (hopefully) daily updates on here as well as on my tumblr: .com!**_

_**I will probably post them on my tumblr first and then get around to putting it up on here (yay college homework). Have a sexy Valentine's Day everyone;)! I will be skiing, playing pokemon, and watching movies with my roommate (and writing tomorrow's prompt of course;) )**_


	2. Day 2: Nursing: PHYSICAL Therapy

**_I know I'm late (don't hit me), but this is what happened: *clears throat* So Saturday I went night skiing with family friends. The weather took a turn for the worse later at night and the winds were up to like 30 mph and it was snowing super hard. It took us 30 minutes to get out of the ski resort and an hour and a half to get back to the mountain house (it should only take 30 minutes to get back). The roads were so bad I couldn't get back to campus, so I had to crash at their mountain house. Essentially, I didn't have my laptop (or other clothes, or a toothbrush, or really anything) to finish yesterdays prompt. So here is yesterdays! And no, I have not written the one for today. I'm just going to be a day late on everything. Ahhh I'm sorry. In any case, here is the story. Side note: I used to play soccer/I've played soccer for twelve years. Yayy Enjoy!_**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Mister Redfox," the small voice said as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, come in."

The petite, blue haired girl in scrubs walked into the room to see her patient. He was sitting on the bed with that uncomfortable piece of paper beneath him.

_Oh god he's hot..._

His legs dangled off the edge of the table with his sculpted arms propping himself up where he sat.

_Really hot._

"My name is Dr. McGarden, but you can call me Levy. I'm your physical therapist." She smiled kindly at him, extending a hand.

He grabbed it firmly, his large, rough hands such a contrast to her pale, minute ones.

"I'm Gajeel," he said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gajeel." She smiled sweetly at him, before pivoting around to grab a seat from the latter side of the square room they were in.

He noticed her body. How petite and curvy it was.

_Oh god she's hot..._

She turned around and flipped her curly blue locks to one side and gave him a slight smile.

_Really hot..._

"So, your charts say you had surgery recently." Levy said, scanning her clipboard stocked with paper.

"Yeah, on my knee" He responded, pointing down to his tanned, right knee with a large, linear scar displayed on it.

"How has it been since the surgery?" she asked, clicking a pen in preparation for his answer.

"About three, four weeks ago."

She nodded her head. A silence fell between them as she wrote down a few notes before asking: "And how has it been feeling lately?"

"Well, it's been hurting like hell..."

"Mmhm...And tell me, how did you injure your knee?"

"Playing soccer."

"I see..." She said, continuing to write his words down. "And do you play recreationally, or..."

"Professionally."

Levy glanced up at the man, his face plain and chiseled."Oh wow! That's impressive!" She added, setting down his chart on the counter beside her.

"You're impressed?" He asked with a sly grin.

Levy felt a heat leap up to her cheeks as his demanding eyes stared at her. "I-uh, yeah! I mean, my patient is a professional soccer player. It's not everyday this happens...or any day really." She laughed and rolled her chair over to his leg- her face literally at eye level with his-

"What position do you play?"

"Center Mid and occasionally back left center. Do you play?"

She shrugged. "I used to back in college- just recreationally though, nothing overly legit." She smiled up at him before placing a hand on his scar. "They did a beautiful job on patching you up..." She added, grazing her hand over his long scar in admiration.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone call a scar beautiful..."

Levy giggled. "Well there's a first for everything right?"

Gajeel gazed down at the doctor in front of him, her eyes focused on examining his knee. "I guess so..."

She slid her hand over and around his knee, pressing at certain points. "Does this hurt?"

He shakes his head.

"Here?"

"No."

"He-"

"Shit!" Gajeel cringed.

"I guess that's a yes." She shifted her hand to the backside of his knee. "Can you straighten your leg for me?"

He slowly retracted out his leg, her point fingers pressing against the sides of his knee, holding it straight. He grimaced at the slight pain, moaning slightly.

"Just go as far as you can, okay?"

"I can go all the way out!"

"You don't have to push yourself."

Gajeel paused and looked down at the blue haired woman. He folded his arms across his broad chest and about pouted.

He flexed his leg out fully.

"Good." She concluded, guiding his leg back to its folding position. "How did that feel."

"Fine."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Three."

"Good!" She grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Okay, so now you're going to stand up and walk a bit."

Gajeel threw a thumb over his right shoulder. "Do you need me to get my crutch.

"No crutch. You can use me." She stood up and rolled her chair back. She stuck her arms out in preparation for guiding him off of the table.

Gajeel just stared at her, his eyes quickly glancing over her body. Her petite, curvy, slim body. He swallowed hard before gradually sliding off of the bed and into her surprisingly strong grip.

"You're pretty strong for a shrimp." He joked, smiling down at her as she essentially became his right side.

Levy pouted up at the large man towering over her, his charming smile igniting something in her and that look in his eyes…

"Should I be offended by that?"

"No, no it was a compliment!"

"Gee, Gajeel. You're so kind," Levy responded in a bland, sarcastic voice.

She placed a hand on his abdomen, his hard abs clenching beneath her touch.

He wrapped an arm over her shoulder, focusing on not putting too much weight on the woman in fear of breaking her, and possibly collapsing to the ground all tangled up in each other with her legs around his body and her flushed face looking back up at him as she leans in to-

"You can put weight on me. I may be little, but I can pack a punch," she said with a smile. Her hazel eyes fluttered up to his red ones, a small grin growing on his face.

Gajeel adjusted his weight on her. She grunted softly as his muscular body pushed down on her like another atmosphere.

His body was hard and strong- she could feel it through his tight black shirt.

How did she get so lucky in having such an attractive patient? Let alone a professional soccer player. And she would be touching his legs and his stiff body beneath her tiny digits-

"You okay down there, shorty?"

Levy felt a heat rise up from the tips of her toes and leap up to her pale cheeks. Her face was flushed as she twisted her head up to him.

His eyes spoke of concern but he was sporting a sly grin, as if he caught her with her naughty thoughts.

"Y-yes! I'm fine, Gajeel!"

His laughter rattled his whole body, his grin growing wider. "You're pretty weird, Levy..."

She blew pieces of loose hair out of her face as she took a few steps with him. "I could say the same about you," Levy concluded with a smile.

After a few steps across the room, the pair walked, or more of stumbled, back over to the bed. She guided him back down with a plop and sighed a relief- now that his weight was literally off of her back. She stepped over to her where her clipboard laid and flipped back a couple of papers to write down something.

He watched her write, her hair falling down into her face- she tucked it back. Her shoulders moved with her breaths, still breathing heavy from her previous endeavors.

She ripped off the piece of paper and leaned towards him.

"We'll meet back up every Tuesday for two months, okay?" A grin grew on her face as he stared down at the piece of paper and then up at her with his demanding, lustful red eyes.

"You got it, shrimp." He snatched the piece of paper from her and looked down at it. He smiled at her handwriting, the way she dotted her i's and crossed her t's. It flowed together in a world combined with regular print and cursive.

"Here you go," she announced, presenting his crutches to him.

He whipped his head up to her, her large, endearing hazel eyes seeking out something in him. So kind.

"O-oh. Thanks," he added, taking them from her with a light blush gracing his cheeks.

She giggled at him, quickly noticing how flustered he was.

Gajeel grumbled in response and couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute she sounded.

"So, I'll see you next week?" Gajeel asked, sliding off the table and crutching towards the door.

Levy nodded and blushed a bit when he looked back at her with his cheeky grin that displayed his rather sharp teeth. There's something about that smile that made her want more.

As for Gajeel, it was her hazel eyes and soft, pink lips that widened into a smile when he looked at her that kept him coming back.

"I'll see you then, Gajeel."

"You got it..._Doctor_ McGarden."

* * *

**_I have been thinking about continuing this AU in a separate story thing...What do you think? Tell me in the comments! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to also visit my tumblr: mulamegs._**

**_Stay warm, pretties!_**


	3. Day 3: How I Met Your Mother

_**Okay...so you can hit me now...I am sososososooooo late on all of these prompts. I'm so sorry you guys! It's been some sort of craziness this past week...oh my gosh. S/o to 'ironandpen' for your review that literally made me giggle and blush like a toddler (that's a good thing). So without further ado, here is prompt number 3: Lipstick!**_

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Kiss, or Metallica (obviously hehehe)**

* * *

The party raged on deep into the night. Tonight, the theme was Rock n' Roll. Gajeel sported his long, spiky black hair with tight leather pants on and a Kiss t-shirt on. A chain swung from his belt loops. He took a step into the kitchen area of the house to observe his party and brushed his calloused fingers through his thick hair.

"So, Natsu is supposed to be here tonight?" Levy asked suspiciously, grinning widely over the rim of her red solo cup.

"Well that's what he said!" Lucy responded, almost sounding like she's in a panic- which she was. She and her best friend have been at this party for "like an hour" and there is no sign of pink hair anywhere.

The blonde whipped her head around, desperately searching for that rosy hair she loved so much. She turned back to her friend, who was now gazing around the room with a buzzed look.

Levy wouldn't believe her if she told her, but she looked really beautiful tonight. Lucy convinced the blue haired girl to wear that daring red lipstick that made her look like a seductive badass- especially when paired with her combat boots and Metallica shirt.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed a man. A rather large, demeaning looking man. His long black hair swept over his muscular arms that were folded across his chest. His eyes were narrowed in on someone. Lucy followed his gaze that lead directly to her friend.

"Oh my god, Levy. That guy is totally staring at you…"

Levy looked around, swaying her body to view between conversations and crowds of people. "What guy?"

"That one. Over there." Lucy pointed discretely with her head. She made sure not to look with Levy, but to keep her head down and take another sip of her drink.

Levy twisted her head and attempted to find the eyes that were making her skin melt.

And then she found them.

Red and demanding, he stared at her like he'd seen an angel that he wanted to sex up.

Which he did, but that would be a later show…

Levy grinned seductively and glared her big, hazel eyes back at him- taking another sip of her drink.

"Go talk to him!" Lucy nudged with her hip.

"N-no way! He's way too attractive to...I-I can't talk to him!" Levy waved her hands as a red blushed consumed her face.

"Well too damn bad because he's walking this way…" Lucy chuckled as she takes another sip from her drink and slowly slides away from the approaching sexual tension.

"Lucy! Get your ass back here or I'll-"

"Bye!"

Levy grumbles and slams her balled up hands on her hips in major disagreement.

"Hey…" A deep, booming voice calls out.

Levy turns up to the man towering over her.

It was him.

A toothy grin was sprawled out across his face.

She smiled as she turned her body towards him, rubbing her lips together before doing so.

He stared down at her lips. That cherry red lipstick that she so casually spread between the gates to her mouth calling out to him. It was bold. And he liked bold. It made him sweat a heat he'd never felt. Blood rushed to his face in an all-out blush fest.

How did this one woman do this to him?

She smiled sweetly up at him. Her kind, big, hazel eyes greeting him in a way he never wanted to lose.

"Hey…" She said back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

* * *

"And that's how I met your mother. It was that red lipstick...," Gajeel says as he wraps an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Wow, daddy. That's sweet!" The little girl exclaims with joy. "Tell me another story, tell me another one!"

Levy grins down at her child and then back to Gajeel. His eyes kind, with that signature grin on his face.

"Gihihi, whaddya wanna hear next girlly?"

"Please, no more…" An angsty voice chimes in.

Levy sighs audibly. "No one is forcing you to sit here and listen. You are so much like your dad…"

The boy rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. "Tch, whatever."

"Oh let me tell you about the one where your mom and I first did it on the couch and then-"

"GAJEEL!" Levy screams, slapping him hard in the chest.

"Hahaha! Just kidding!" His erupting laughter filling the flat.

Levy sighs exasperatedly and rubs her swollen stomach. Gajeel crawls up next to his baby girl on the floor in preparation for tea time with daddy and her dolls. She shakes her head and smiles down at her husband.

It was that red lipstick.

* * *

**_hehehehe Gajeel daddy fluff:) :) :) Okay so here's some cool information for you guys:_**

**_1\. Yes I am going to continue the PHYSICAL Therapy prompt *screams and rolls on floor*_**

**_2\. I will TRY (my hardest) to roll out the rest of these prompts by the end of this weekend (no promises though #college)_**

**_3\. I don't think I'll be doing the Metallicana prompt just because I can really only think of one thing for it and a booty load of people have already done that (and have done it better) so...that's not going to happen (sorryyyy!)_**

**_4\. I think I'm officially obsessed with AUs because *drum roll* I'm going to write a NaLu Tarzan fanfiction that I am beyond stoked about! I was talking to my best friend who helps me with my fanfiction ideas last night about what Natsu will be raised by. My initial thought was dragons (because he actually was). but because I love Tarzan so much and I'm obsessed with how romantic the vine swinging is *wiggles eyebrows* (and also because this will be 456789x easier) I'm going to stick to the movie plot, kind of, and he'll be raised by gorillas- but I'm putting my own twist on it;)_**

**_5\. I have other awesome ideas for AU's such as: _**

**_Natsu is a 28 year old doctor (*drools*) who is in charge of interning graduate student Lucy._**

**_Juvia is a mad (as in crazy good) cello player and vocalist. Gray is the electric guitarist in a band._**

**_6\. I have so many awesome ideas for my College Life fanfiction...*Lion King* BE PREPARED!_**

**_Anyway, sorry that was a novel of itself hehehe. Let me know what you think about my ideas and about this chapter. I would love to hear from you! As always, review, favorite, follow, hug your dog, eat a burrito._**

**_LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING! _**

_**Love, Megan (yes that is my real name)**_


End file.
